The Red Prince
by kenziestar
Summary: This idea came up while studying the classic play and watching crime stories.One-Shot


"Romeo Montague you are under arrest for the murder of Tybalt Capulet. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have read to you? " I ask and let him answer.

" Yeah I understand."He says more to himself than me.

"With these in mind do you wish to speak to me?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Yes you do, but not answering would just make this harder for everyone Romeo."

"Well in that case led the way Inspector Beckett." As I walk him to a holding cell I wonder if finding this seventeen year old murderer attractive is a bad thing.

Looking over the case and all the details from the beginning : The police had the house surround with me in the lead. My partner Paris smashed down the front door and we stormed in. We searched the entire house.

But there was nothing to be found. Nothing except one very strange item. On the kitchen table it sat. Soaked in blood and dripping...dripping. A single white rose turned red with blood, the blood of Tybalt Capulet. It is then that I realize that Romeo couldn't possibly be Tybalts murderer. This is the mark of the Red Prince.

"Inspector Paris, we have some complications with the case."

"What are you talking about? We caught the fellow. What could possible be the problem?"

" I have two words 'Red' and 'Prince."

"No. Oh god please no. Anyone but him.

"Maybe he's trying to copy the Red Prince."

"It explains why a Remington 870 was used."

"No that can't be. The detail of the weapon used was never released to the public.I would like to know why Romeo did not defend himself knowing he wasn't the killer then."

"Well lets go find out why Romeo wants to play murderer."

"You do that i'm going to go locate Juliet and find out why she said she Romeo killed our cousin when thats a lie."

Once at Juliets house I see the family nurse.

"Excuse me, is my sister home?"

"Katherine! How are you dear? It's been much too long since we spoke last. Hows work and Paris? Are you two still doing that 'we work together we can't be romantically involved with each other' thing or have you finally confessed your undying love for each other? I'm just dying to know."

"Um I'm fine. But I'm trying to find Juliet. Is she home?"

"No, I believe she went to see Friar Laurence about something. She left about ten minutes ago, make sure you come back by and tell me how you and Paris are doing."

"I will if I can, thank you." I say and leave after Juliet.

I head to Westminster Cathedral,the mother church of the Catholic Church in England. It has also been the family church for hundreds of years. I pull into the designated police area of the Cathedral.

Once in I know to go straight to the Apse and cross myself as I was told as a young child. I look around for Juliet and see her and Friar Laurence sitting on the other side of the Cathedral.

"Inspector Beckett, to what do I owe the surprise?"

"I'm here to speak with Juliet about a case."

"Would this have anything to do with young Romeo?"

"Yes it does, how did you know?"

"Juliet was just telling me about what really happened. It seems the Red Prince upon us once again."

"Yes it does, Juliet would mind coming back to The Yard with me to answer some questions?"

"No its fine. Thank you Friar Laurence, if it weren't for you the love of my life would waste away in a prison cell." It's a good thing I changed my mind about that boy.

"No worries child, go get your love." He says with a small smile.

Once back at Scotland Yard I led Juliet to an interrogation room.

"So, Juliet what do you have to tell me?" I ask looking in her eyes.

"To start off you should probably know that Romeo and I are married."

She says and I can feel the beginnings of a headache.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, but would you let me get it all out before you start with all the questions I'm sure you will have?"

Of course please continue."

" So a man came to the house the day before the day Tybalt was killed and told Romeo and I that he would kill us both if Romeo wouldn't take the fall for him. He said if I told you he would kill mom, dad and you, and make it seem like Romeo did it we just went along with it."

"Thank you for being honest Juliet it really does help."

"What if he finds out that I told? What if he already knows? He could have already killed mom and dad by now Kate. We have to go find them!"

" You're right come on."

I go to my desk to get my coat when I hear something that makes me freeze right to the core of my very soul.

" Today March 26,2010 marks the brutal death of Lord Capulet. both he and his wife were brutally attacked by The Red Prince of London, England this afternoon. Lady Capulet sustained several small injuries before she shot and killed the Prince with the very same Remington 870 shotgun that killed her nephew and is reported to be resting atThe Wellington Hospital. Lord Capulet leaves behind a wife and two daughters. The whole country will be praying for the family."

It is when I hear Juliet start screaming that I realize I'm on my knees crying as well.

" NO! Kate please tell me I did not just hear that. Kate, its my fault. I did this, I let this happen."

"No. This is not your fault, you did not do this. That psychopath did this to daddy not you okay? I don't ever want to hear you say that again, do you understand me?"

"Yeah I understand." She says putting her head in the crook of my neck like we did with mom.

"OH GOD!"

"What?

"Mom."

"Oh my God. Kate come on. I remember hearing something about The Wellington Hospital on the news."

"Okay then lets go."

Once we get to Wellington hospital I once again have to park in the police designated area that just happens to be in the very front of the hospital for emergencies. When we get in employees and patients give their condolences and look at us with pity in their eyes and go to the nurses station.

"Excuse me."

" Room 7-107 Inspector."

"Thank you."

Before Juliet and I even get to moms door we can hear her heart breaking screams. And when I do open the door I wish I hadn't. The confident strong willed woman I once knew is no where to be seen. My mom is in the fetal position crying to her heart is empty on her hospital bed. It breaks my heart to see her so broken so fragile and in so much pain physically and emotionally.

I get in bed and hold my mom to my chest letting her know I'm here for her.

"Time will heal all wounds mom. Me and juliet will be right here by your side. I promise." I say and kiss the side of her head.

" I love you girls so much, you are all I have now." She says through her tears. "He will never get to see his grandchild grow up." She says once she calmed down a bit.

" Mom how did you know?"Juliet asks putting a hand on her slightly enlagred abdomen.

"Your pregnant and you didn't tell me!?" I ask looking over moms head to look at Juliet who is facing mom.

"Hey don't give me that look, I didn't even know for sure I was waiting for the doctor to call back. That's why I asked mom how she knew."

" I knew because lover boy wanted to make sure his wife and child would be taken care of if anything happened. And Kate stop giving your sister that look." Mom says and can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes mother. Speaking of lover boy, I should probably call someone at Scotland Yard so they can let him out."

"Yeah you should I raised two kids. Thats enough for me." Mom says rubbing Juliets abdomen.

"I'm going to be a mom, mom." Juliet says with a small smile.

"And I'm going to be an aunt." I say with a smile to.

" Well I refuse to be a grandmother." mom says with a frown.

"WHY!?" Juliet and I say at the same time.

" I am too young to be a grandmother. I was thinking more of a nana or nona maybe even gigi." She smiling this time.

"Nana." Both Juliet and I say at the same time again causing us all to laugh.

"How long till the heartache stops?" Mom asks out of the blue.

"I give it five years." I say as I drift into a restless sleep.

FIVE YEARS LATER.

As I sit on the back porch watching my four year old nephew chase mom and Juliet around trying to wet them with water gun Romeo bought him for his birthday.I remember exactly where we all were five years ago. Mom,Juliet ,and I were all in moms hospital bed mourning the death of my father, Romeo was in a jail cell, and Max wasn't even born yet. We didn't even know if Max was a Max or Maxine. Then I remember the question my mom asked me all those years ago.

"Aunt Kate! come play with us." Max says distracting me from my thoughts.

"You get mommy and I will get nana okay Max?"

"Okay Aunt Kate!"He says and goes for Juliet.

"Hey I may look young but im anything but. Come on Katie, come sit with your mama."She says and intwines our fingers while pulling me back to the porch to sit.

"Mom do you remember what you asked me five years ago today?"

"I believe it was 'How long till the heartache stops?' and you said 'I give it five years.' am I right?"She asks looking out at her daughter and grandson.

"Those exact words mom. Well what's the verdict, any heartache?" I ask looking at my mother, the strong willed and confident woman I grew up with falling a little.

"Maybe a little, from all the happiness and joy in my life."She says with a smile.

" I love you mom." I say hugging her.

" I love you too sweetheart." She tells me kissing my head. It is this very moment that I know I the feeling of true bliss.


End file.
